


Let The Kingdoms Fall (MCYT)

by Pogchampcore



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Dream Smp, Gen, Realm of Mianite, kingdomcraft, mianite - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pogchampcore/pseuds/Pogchampcore
Summary: In the world of Minecraftia, the kingdoms of the land have shifted, as lauren takes over the corrupted kingdom the kings of the plains, ice, and void as pulled together to save the land,Bruh this was a smplive fanfic once, but not anymore because I cannot. I need to add more tags later on, i dont remember who is all in this.
Kudos: 8





	1. The Change

???'s PoV

As I approach my new kingdom, my heart starts to sink, I've given up the beautiful tropical kingdom, for the corrupted kingdom, and I don't know how to feel. Joey had convinced me that it was nice and beautiful, but I know it can't be, and I know the pain ahead of me, I know that I'll have to hurt some people, but I just can't.

My name? It's Lauren, and I know that's all I have to hold onto, because once I enter the kingdom, I know that something may happen to me, something that might change me as a person.

Herobrine, the man you've heard everyone talk about, that's who I'll need to talk to one day, he's the only one, or well, thing that could ever actually turn me bad. The worst thing I've ever done is cheat at parkour once, but I was extremely frustrated.

As my thoughts consume me I can't help but wonder what could've been if I just stayed in the Tropical kingdom, I could've been a good queen, I could've had kids, or adopted an abandoned kid like Jordan, the king of the plains, did, oh what I would do to just run back and claim my land again, but Joey's already done that.

But there it is, I see the netherrack underneath my feet and look up, everything is red and Purple, except for the spikes, those seem to be made out of wood, every different kind of wood I've ever seen. As I step into the warm coloured land my internal temperature seems to rise. The warm colours help with the warm feeling all around about this place. I touch one of the spikes poking out from the ground, it's got a nice coolness to it, but why? I rip off the bark from what I assume to be a jungle tree spike and It's even colder.

"I see you've finally arrived." A female voice comes from behind me. I turn around and there she is. Her hair is brown, seemingly fading into red, she has a dark blue beanie on. After her hair I notice her clothing, ripped jeans, that show small scrapes on her legs, along with that she's wearing dusty brown boots that go up to just under her knees. Her shirt is simple and black, but she's also wearing some sort of robe, a dark purple robe, her sleeves cover the palms of her hands. I see two straps as well, indicating she's wearing a backpack, but there's a pin in the left strap, it's sky blue with a dark green star on it.

"Yeah, I have, I don't have a horse, so it took longer." My voice is coarse and rough as I speak, different from the soft gentle it normally is.

"Well, it wouldn't be able to survive here anyways." She grips her backpack straps tightly and takes a step forward towards me.

"So I'm not just imagining the warmth?" I take my hand off of the wood spike and stand up straight.

"Well, your mind is overreacting to it." I raise my eyebrow in question, before I can ask, she answers my question. "Because of the warm colours, your mind tricks your body into think it's extremely warm, when in reality it's not that warm. That's why the spikes seem cold, even freezing, the Brown and other cold colours confuse your brain."

"So," I move a step closer to her. "Who are you?"

She laughs quietly for a second. "Ha, guess I didn't introduce myself, My name is Kara, the wizard of the field." She smiles brightly and moves close enough to hold out her hand basically asking for a handshake. Instead I fist bump her. She looks at me confused for a second, then she chuckles. "Nice, I like you." I smile and cross my arms. "So, your name is Lauren correct?"

I nod. "Correct you are. I was given the-"

"The tropical kingdom, but Joey was given this one, because his soul is already corrupted, but, you're a gullible fool, and just for a few diamonds, you have given up what could've been a fresh start, do you even remember your past?" Her voice is strong and contrasts how weak I start to feel. She's right, I gave up what could've been great, but then it clicks, I don't remember my past, I only remember being given my kingdom, that's how far back my memory goes. She then snaps her fingers in front of my face. "Lauren? You spaced out there? Do you even remember your past before a month ago?"

I stand staring at her for a couple of seconds before shaking my head. "No, I do not, but why does that matter?" My crossed arms turn into me hugging myself.

"Well, then, let's get you in your base." She grabs one of my hands gently and makes me follow her. We walk to a spike made out of Spruce wood. "Now here, your base." I look at her oddly. "Okay, well, it's under the spike." She uncovers a button that was hidden by a lose root. "Once I hit this button get in the hole that'll open up."

"Wait what?" I look at her but it's too late, She hits the button and I instantly climb into the small opening at then bottom of the spike. She follows me down and the opening closes. I see pistons are what are able to open the passage.

"Someone by the name of Dinkster made that for Joey for a couple of diamonds, but it's such simple redstone he should've done it himself." She sighs. I've heard that name before, Dinkster, I think I've heard it from a fire dancer down by the docks of the main land.

I look around and take in my surroundings, there's books shelves everywhere meaning there must be a secret entrance to somewhere. And then there's a staircase. "Well, corrupted queen, I must be off, text me if you need." She hands me what I assume is a phone and leaves, but before she does I see a spark of colour in her eyes, a golden tint to them, odd.

"I'm fucked aren't I?" I mutter going down the stairs.

????'s PoV

I finish with my potion for my good friend, Jordan. He needs to be able to breath underwater to gather a few things for a couple of scavengers. Even though he's a king, he doesn't like the idea of people suffering in anyway, so he gives scavengers random things he knows people will pay for, and even gives them emeralds for food. He even adopted a kid, Tubbo I think.

I pack the 3 bottles of the potion and shove them into my messenger bag. And put on my dark blue beanie and take off my dark green robe. I put on my messenger bag, I grab my blue and green pin off of my backpack strap and pin it to my messenger bag strap. The pin signals that I do witchcraft, whether that's good or bad, is up to you to decide.

Once I'm prepared I leave my house and head east. My house is in the woods because I have the wizard of the woods. Most people call me Hank or Ant, few call me by my real name, Taylor. I walk past the fairies by a small pond and small softly, lucky the corrupted kingdom hasn't spread farther than most thought it would, so the forest creatures are still okay. But from what I've heard from Kara, the corrupted kingdom has a new ruler, who can hopefully set things straight.

As my adventure through the forest ends I'm greeted by the flower fields where I see two people making flower crowns, I assume that's Tommy and Tubbo, they've been best friends for almost a year, and I don't quite remember how it happened.

"Mr. Hank!" I hear Tubbo call to me. I see him and Tommy rush over to me. I chuckle softly. "We made you a flower crown." He smiles brightly and Tommy hands me the crown made of Poppys and red violets. I take off my beanie and shove it into my bag. I place the crown in my head.

"Thanks guys." I smile at the both of them. Tubbo returns the smile.

"Glad you like it. Are you going to see Mr. Sparklez?" Tommy asks me.

I nod. "Yep, I'm bringing him a few things."

"Like what?" Tubbo asks as I start walking and they follow.

"Some potions, he wants to go on an adventure to get some things for Poke and James, maybe even Burren." I grab the strap of my messenger bag.

"What kind of adventures?" Tommy asks wide eyed. "Nether adventures?"

"No, just some underwater things with Mitch I think." Mitch is one of the swordsmen who work in the plains kingdom. He was training when Jordan's father was in power, wasn't given the best living conditions, but was close with Jordan, so once Jordan came into power, he made Mitch head of the royal guard.

I talk and walk with the kids until we make it to the wall around the castle. Tubbo and Tommy go back to the flower field and I take out my wand. I would go through the 15 minute process to authorize that I'm supposed to be there, and to make sure there aren't explosives in my bag, but Jordan knows I'm coming. I teleport myself outside the small housing area for the swordsmen. From there I make my way to the stables where, even if Jordan isn't there, I'm sure Dan will be, so I'll have someone else to chat with.

I nod and smile at some of the people who notice me, at this point I've been here so often that no one questions it. Once at the stables I see Dan brushing a white horse with black on its legs looking like socks. The horse's name is Mel, I know this because I named it. Once Dan sees me he smiles and waves. "What's up Hank?" He asks as I approach him and Mel.

"Not much, just here to give Jordan a few things, do you happen to know where he is?" I rub the top of Mel's head.

"Yeah, other end of the stables with Jerome and Micth, they're discussing the threat of the Tropical kingdom now that Joey rules over it." He sighs. "They should be heading this way in a couple of minutes, and there they are." I look over and see them, Jerome is clutching a brush, Jordan is holding a flower, but Mitch is just holding his hand in a fist, something is wrong, Or at least, something has the possibility of going wrong.

"Taylor!" Jordan makes eye contact with me and instantly smiles. He and Mitch walk over to me while Jerome stays back with one of the horse's.

"Hey, what's up?" I smile and wave to Mitch.

"Not much." Jordan grabs his king's cloak from a hanger and gently folds it in his arms.

"Where'd you get the crown?" Mitch asks me, smirking, I notice his hand unclench.

"Tubbo and Tommy,they made the walk here more bearable." I open my bag and hand Jordan the potions. "Here, I'm assuming you're going to that abandoned ship?"

Jordan takes the potions and hands one to Mitch. "Yep, whatever we find I'll find a way to give to Poke, James, or Burren." He smiles and examines the potions.

"For a wizard you know an awful amount of witchcraft you know." Mitch says almost questioning me.

"I'm fully aware of that, but for a swordsman you know an awful amount about farming, so I guess we're even." I smirk and cross my arms looking up at him.

He smirks back. "Fair enough."

"Well, we better get going so we have time before night. Thanks so much Taylor. I hope we see each other again soon." Jordan smiles and makes his way to the castle most likely to change. Mitch follows him with his arms crossed.

"You too." I mumble and then think about the idea of the Tropical kingdom under Joey's ruling, maybe if we can just get the New corrupted kingdom leader on our side, we might have a chance of defeating, or at least reaching out to Joey.


	2. Chapter 2

????'s PoV

I dust off the top of the desk. I would cough if I had inhaled the dust, but I'm wearing a mask kind of like a surgical mask. Why? Because of a large cut on my face that left a scar across my mouth, how? Joey, the king of corruption or some shit. I fuckin hate it and how it looks, but the King of the plains, that's right, the KING, gave me this face mask. This new king guy is much nicer than his father. His father wanted all of us scavengers dead, he called us worthless, thinking that would help with us not having money, but Jordan, the new king, he cares for some reason, he gives us shit to sell, whatever he finds and doesn't need, and he knows how much some People want his shit, and unlike his father, won't sell it himself. That fuckin king I wanna hate him, I wish I could hate him, but he's indirectly helping James and I keep Burren alive.

My friend Burren, he got attacked four months ago by the corrupted king, Joey, that mother fucker almost killed him, and now Burren is always sick. Food and basic medicine is all we can do for him. His legs are also hurt, we assume from a spell of some kind, but the cost of it to help his legs is over 500 diamonds. It sucks, he's constantly asking us to just let him die, it hurts man. Your best friend, not even in physical pain, but because he feels like a burden, is just asking you to leave him to die. He knows how expensive even basic medicine is for us, for people who look poor. I just want him to be okay, I want him to get better, or course I could ask Hank for help, but I don't want to make it seem like I don't have it under control. Fuck, I'm tearing up, I close my eyes tightly to not let one year drop.

Once I'm in the clear and won't cry, I search the desk I'm at more. I can hear James in the basement. James, the only person who keeps me from crying whenever Burren gets worse. I've known James ever since I was a kid, he's almost like my older brother at this point. He's got a kinder heart than me, whenever we find things that one of our friends might like, he just gives it to them, not asking for emeralds or money or anything at all. As much as it pisses me off, I can't stop him, the bright smiles we get from people, Niki's face whenever we can get her tarot cards, Gold whenever we can grab him a pack of crayons or a colouring book, even Dinkster when we can get him a spare piece of quartz.

Oh, right, I should talk about myself to some degree, the name is Pokay, or Poke, I'm a scavenger, my parents died while I was 12, leaving me alone, but a 16 year old named Michael took me in as he was all alone as well. Now we're both older, and I have to act older. There are a few things in life that make me happy, the fact that Tubbo, a kid who was almost dying on the street, but Jordan took him in. That was the moment I started to trust Jordan.

Now as a scavenger James and I go to abandoned places and yoink the shit that looks expensive, then we sell it, pretty chill and nice if you ask me. We sometimes have to run away from wolves and bears, that's when it's not nice or chill.

I trace my fingers along the side of the desk until there's an oddly shaped bump. Upon closer inspection I notice the bump is something I can easily grab. While it takes a few pulls to get the thing out of its right place. But it's a book, with a flame and a crown on it. "What the fuck?" I mutter, my voice being muffled by my mask. I open the book but it's written in another language, maybe James will know better then I do. I remove my mask for a second to call out to him. "James!" 

"Yeah!?" He calls back to me, I can barely hear his voice. 

"Get up here! I need your help with something!" I yelled before I put my mask back on.

After a couple of minutes of probably trying to find me he walks over to me and I hand him the book. He carefully looks at the pages. His red faded hoodie has dust all over it, there's even dirt all over his pants, but it's barely visible because his pants are black. He takes off his sunglasses for a minute, He wears them out of fear, he has this thing where his eyes are golden, meaning he can perform witchcraft like Hank or Kara can, but he doesn't. Now the fear part to that, Mr. Joey, or the King of the corrupted land, He wants every witch to work for him, and James just can't do that.

"It's the same language in Hank's enchanting table, I can get a few phrases here and there like, 'The Phoenix princess will rise', 'Every Tuesday take her out', and 'Herobrine will rise'." He shoves the book in his bag and carefully puts his glasses back on. "Come one, we should head back home to give Burren his medicine."

I nod and stand up. He makes sure I don't fall over and we walk out of the abandoned house. Not only was I able to get that book, but I was able to grab a few pencils, a couple of pens, a necklace, and a purple ring that I'm gonna give to Shelby, she loves fancy things like rings and bracelets, I'll never know why. While walking I find that James found a lot of diamonds, gold, and emeralds, so that'll help us for a long while.

Once we reach the outskirts of the mainland village we head to our house first, well, not really a house. It's a small almost cabin like place made out of jungle and oak wood. There's only one big room, we have a kitchen area, a small living room area with a couch where Burren has been, the couch is near a fireplace and we don't know what to do other then keep him warm. In the farthest corner there's two mattresses for James and I.

Once at our home James slowly pushes open the old spruce door. James instantly goes to the kitchen cabinets to grab Burren's medicine. I put my bag on a hook on the back of the door as I closed it.

Once I look at Burren who's sleeping, at least I think he is. His face is paler than normal, that might not be good. I walk over to him and check his pulse, still there, thank god. I let out a big breath and shook him to wake him up. His eyes slowly opens and he looks up at me.

"Hey dude, how are you feeling?" I ask my voice shaking, god, I knew he wasn't dead, it's just the thought, it scares me too much.

"Like I always do. Did something scare you?" He sits himself up and crosses his arms.

"I just fell a couple feet earlier, I'm fine tho." That's a lie, but if I tell him the truth, he'll just feel like a burden again.

"Here, eat." James walks over to us and hands both Burren and I a piece of bread with butter. Burren has an end piece because we've been using the bread to soak up his medicine so it tastes better. Burren's got sensitive taste buds or something because before he couldn't taste his medicine without it almost hurting him.

"So, what are we gonna do with the book?" I ask James.

He shrugs. "No idea." He grabs a small bit of old newspaper and throws it into the fireplace to keep the fire going.

"What kind of book did you find?" Burren asks after finishing his bread.

"It's about a fire Phoenix princess or some shit. It's written in a different language." I mutter part of what I say, trying to not sound annoyed.

"Why not just give it to Michael, he's a fire dancer and might just enjoy having it." Burren suggests smiling. He's right, Michael does like fire things. And as much as I want to charge him emeralds for it, I know both Burren and James want to give Michael the book for free.

"I have something to give Kara and Angel tonight, I can give Michael the book tonight." I suggest.

James looks at and raises an eyebrow. "Okay, but if you even dare-"

"I'm not gonna charge him anything, except maybe ask him to come visit us one day." I cut him off.

He smirks and gives me the book. "Here you go then."

Niki's PoV

I gently sweep the makeup brush across Michael's face, adding a pink colouring to his eyelids. We're sitting in the audience area of an outside stage where our friend Wilbur is figuring out how to use his guitar and how to use the mics. Another one of our friends, Shelby, is helping with the soundboard.

I'm Niki, a fortune teller and a makeup artist in the mainland village. I've been called a witch before due to having pink hair, but honestly I think it's some sort of mutation, but I don't quite know, I was an orphan since the age of 7, I don't remember much about my parents. But then again, not many people I know do, Shelby still has her mom, and Wilbur has his dad, but that's it.

"Hello, is thi-" Wilbur speaks into the mic and cuts himself off once the speakers make a loud feedback noise.

"What the fuck did that?" I hear Shelby mutter to herself trying to find the knob to fix it.

"There should be one that says mic 3, try that." Michael says to Kara looking away from me. I use my hand to move his face back to where I need it. "Sorry." He mumbles to me.

"No. It's fine, just don't move too much." I softly smile and return to what I was doing.

"Try again." Shelby calls out to Wilbur who nods.

"How's this?" Wilbur speaks into the mic, it's getting a bit better, but it's still a little loud.

"Hey fuckers!" I hear a voice from behind, of course it's Poke. I notice his hair is up and he's wearing a bandana, that's new.

"Hey Poke." Wilbur smiles and speaks into the mic. It's barely audible though.

"Be louder, pretty boy." Poke smiles and walks over to us.

"So why are you here?" Michael looks at Poke and I rest my arm down.

"I've got gifts for you little gremlins, and a letter for Wilbur from some random ass old guy, so better read it with us around just in case it drugs you." Poke says as He sits down beside me.

Kara and Wilbur walk over to us. Poke hands Shelby a purple ring, he gives me a box, He hands Wilbur the letter, and tosses Michael a Book.

As Kara thanks Poke I open up my box, inside is an eyeshadow palette, I open the palette and It's completely brand new, with it is a couple of highlighters, blush, and 5 lipsticks. "Holy shit." I mutter under my breath.

"You like it?" He asks me. All I can do is nod. These things are so fuckin expensive, I don't know where he could've got it. "We found a bunch of diamonds and gold today, so I thought I'd get you something nice." I don't know the words to say to thank him so I just hug him. He freezes for a moment then hugs back.

After a couple of seconds we let go of each other and Michael speaks. "So what's this book about?" He holds it up confused.

"A Phoenix princess or something, it's written in another language, I was gonna sell it, but then Burren suggested that I give it to you." Poke shrugs after finishing speaking. Right, Burren, Poor guy got sick after some bullshit from mr. Bitchass Joey. "You should come visit at some point, it's been a couple of months." His voice gets quieter, we all know what he's thinking, he might never get better.

"I'll come over in two days, tomorrow I'm gonna visit Ant and see if he can help me read this book." Michael smiles.

"So, what does the letter say?" I ask Wilbur who's reading his letter, hoping that will make this situation less tense.

"It's from Joey again." He sighs and crumples up the paper into a ball.

"Again?" Shelby looks at him confused and concerned.

"Yeah, remember when he sent me that offer to work with him?"

"Yeah."

"Well he hasn't stopped, and now that he's the ruler of the Tropical kingdom, he thinks I'll say yes."

"What happened to Lauren?"

"She rules over the corrupted kingdom now, which means we have two enemies."


End file.
